Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc
Overview Jeanne is a girl raised in the country of Donremi on the Western Planet. She has heavenly visions of the birth of a "Star Messiah" who will save the world which leads her to go on a journey to the Eastern Planet with Leonardo da Vinci, "the one who observes the world." On the other planet, they come across the heretic of the Eastern Planet and "the greatest fool of the day," Oda Nobunaga. Appearance Jeanne is a beautiful young woman who has long blond hair with blue eyes. She has a noticeably large bust which is pointed out in the beginning by both Nobunaga and Hideyoshi. She is 5'4" (165 cm) in height. She also looks to be about 18 years old. In the first few episodes, Jeanne is seen to be wearing Western armor with silver armor plates on her shoulder to her fingers. She also wears a long white sock on one of her legs. When she wears her Western armor given to her by Leonardo da Vinci, she usually has her hair down with a small braid to the side. However, when she meets Nobunaga and the rest of his companions, Nobunaga tells Jeanne that because he didn't want his sister Ichihime to get any wrong ideas, he tells her that her name would be "Ranmaru" and that Jeanne would start dressing as a man. When Jeanne dresses as a man, she wears a Japanese male attire with purple baggy pants and wears her hair up. She ends up dressing as a man all the way until she gets captured by Hannibal Barca, who kidnaps Jeanne in the second season of Nobunaga the Fool. After she is saved by Nobunaga, she returns to wearing her Western outfit. In episode 24 epilogue Jeanne was seen wearing a school uniform while visiting a museum. Her hair is a shade darker than it used to be but her eyes remains the same blue colour. Personality Jeanne is a determined girl who wishes to know what her destiny is. She will go as far as to travel with Nobunaga Oda, who is known as "The Fool". Even though she thinks Nobunaga is an idiot and an uncaring person, she seems to have a crush on him. She is devoted to Nobunaga and believes that he is the Savior King who will bring the East and the Western stars together and rule them. In her past, Jeanne was alienated and isolated by the other children and villagers in her village, causing her to be alone most of her time growing up. She was seen as a witch because she could see visions and natural phenomenons happened whenever Jeanne was around the villagers. Jeanne truly just wants to be seen as herself and what she is worth. Though her past haunts her, Jeanne is willing to follow Nobunaga and wants to help protect the two worlds from their ultimate fate of death. She is extremely willing to protect people like the time when she helped protect Nobunaga from Caesar's attack on Nobunaga's homeland. She is also willing to go through certain lengths like sacrificing herself in order to save others. Ultimately, what Jeanne wants more than anything is to be able to do the right thing and help Nobunaga become the Savior King. In some cases, Jeanne seems to get jealous whenever Nobunaga and Himiko are together especially during their wedding she was fairly upset. She blushes sometimes whenever Nobunaga is alone with her or compliments her and her actions and words show that she is in love with Nobunaga. This is proven when Himiko was weakened by the ley lines when they were on the Western Star trying saving Jeanne and Himiko yelled at Jeanne for being so naive about her feelings and to be a woman and confront them. Although Jeanne and Himiko are rivals to be Nobunaga's love interest, when Jeanne admits that she is in love with Nobunaga, their rivalry is confirmed stating "the war is just about to start." When Nobunaga saves her and holds her hand at the cliff where Jeanne's home was destroyed, it looks as though he has somewhat feelings for her as well when he tells her that once she came into his life, the nightmares that he had disappeared and tells her that even if she hates him he will always come and save her. The requited love is confirmed when Nobunaga and Jeanne are seen kissing in the last episode. Abilities She seems to be a novice at swordsplay with little skill in fighting. She is believed to have some sort of sight that enables her to see events that happen in the future. Her connection with the ley lines ties in with Nobunaga being the Savior King therefore it was fate that lead them together. Category:Characters Category:Female